


Chimchar's Guide to Dealing With Dusknoir

by Windskull



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meme, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windskull/pseuds/Windskull
Summary: PMD Sky parody fic. Would this even work? They were ghosts, after all. Chimchar finds an alternative way to stop Dusknoir at the Rainbow Stoneship. Or, a meme gets out of hand.





	Chimchar's Guide to Dealing With Dusknoir

The trap was set. Dusknoir was ready. Soon, Piplup, Chimchar, and Grovyle would reach the Rainbow Stoneship. His sableye snickered in the bushes, anticipating the fight, rubbing their claws together, ready to kill. He concealed himself in the shadows waiting for his moment of triumph.

Soon, he caught sight of movement ahead. He stood up straighter. Floating. Waiting. Observing. 

Grovyle came first, cautious and low to the ground. Piplup followed after, running to keep up. But where was Chimchar?

It mattered little. Perhaps if they caught the first two, they could draw out Chimchar. As the duo of future pokemon reached the top of the steps, he gave the signal for the sableye to move.

Six shadows leapt out of the bushes, screaming and laughing maniacally as they rushed up the stairs towards the two. Dusknoir followed behind slowly, waiting for his minions to surround their prey. “Get behind me!” he heard Grovyle shout. By the time he reached the top, the two were standing back to back, ringed by the sableye.

“How did you get here?” Grovyle growled, poised to strike.

Dusknoir’s fingers twitched. It would be so easy to end them now, but it wouldn’t hurt to humor the lost soul. “Hmph… quite simple, actually. I had Master Dialga warp us here directly.” 

He paused, placing his hands behind his back. “After all, I knew you’d come here eventually. It was inevitable.”

Grovyle swallowed nervously, clenching fists. His leaves began to glow as the sableye closed in.

“Take them to the dimensional hole.”

But before anyone could take another step, Dusknoir heard a click.

“Not so fast, Dusknoir!”

The ghost-type turned to look behind him. A pokemon stood at the top of the stairs, holding something in his hands.

“Is that… Chimchar?” one of the sableyes asked.

“He’s got a gun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen that Hellboy meme with the monkey? That’s exactly what this is. I was discussing something about modern weaponry in the PMD world with some others, and this came up. You’re welcome.


End file.
